


(Your Favorite color)

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Nathmarc November, Soulmate AU, Yes I know that I say multiple colors in the fic, but shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Soulmate au with Nathaniel and Marc.Day 1 of NathMarc November.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	(Your Favorite color)

_ Age 8 _

When you turn ten one of your eyes changes colors. It becomes the color of your soulmate’s eyes. They turn back to their original color when your soulmate dies. In Marc’s opinion, it was kind of stupid. What about people with the same eye color? How are you supposed to know if the person was your soulmate or just had a similar eye color?

His moms always said that it just  _ clicked _ for them. That they just  _ knew _ . Marc just can’t understand. His moms say that he’s too young. Maybe they’re right.

* * *

  
  


_ Age 10 _

Marc’s left eye changed colors today. He knew it was going to happen, but he was still surprised to wake up and find blue where there had once been green. He always liked blue. It’s not the worst color to get.

Maybe this will be ok.

* * *

  
  


_ Age 11 _

Ever since his eye changed color, he started subconsciously looking at the eyes of everyone he met. Well, not everyone. He only checks the boys. He can’t imagine being soulmates with a girl.

Every once in a while, he would meet a guy with blue eyes. They always let him down.

* * *

  
  


_ Age 13 _

Marc just transferred schools, his cousin, Marinette goes to school there. She’s weird. Both her eyes changed when she turned 10. Only to slightly different shades of blue though. Aunt Sabine says it’s because she has two soulmates.

A couple of people already know their soulmates. 

* * *

  
  


_ Age 15 _

Marc recently saw art. Beautiful art that inspired him to start writing and not stop. He wanted to meet the person. Marinette offered to introduce him. She met her soulmates not long ago, a fencer and a musician.

Marc feels out of place. Everyone here is friends already. Marinette brings him to a boy. Though he is sitting down, Marc can’t help but think the redhead is cute. The boy looks up.

_ Blue _

For a second, Marc hopes. He hopes that this is his soulmate, that he can spend the rest of his life with this boy.

Later, he regrets thinking that as he stares at the ripped out pages of his notebook.

Marc ends up working with the boy, Nathaniel, anyway.

He gets close to Nathaniel. Closer to him than he is to probably anyone else. He develops feelings, real feelings for him. The hope from that first day they met slowly comes back.

One day, as they work on the comic, Nathaniel’s bangs shift. For a moment, Marc can see the eye underneath.

_ Green _

Marc freezes. Time has stopped for him and only him. It has been a hope, a dream, but now, he has a chance. Gathering all of his courage, Marc asks a question.

“Do you want to go hang out - like out of the club?”

* * *

  
  


_ Age 16 _

Marc and Nathaniel just made it official. They are dating. Marc could not be happier. All their friends say their congratulations. Marc doesn’t care, he just focuses on Nathaniel. He’s finally with his soulmate, and he will be forever.

* * *

  
  


_ Age 25 _

They both knew this day would come, but Marc can’t help but shed a few tears of joy as Nathaniel walks down the aisle. He’s getting married today. This is the happiest day of his life! He gets to spend the rest of his life with Nathaniel.

* * *

  
  


_ Age 45 _

Marc has been living, happily married to Nathaniel for 20 years now. He wants to do something special for their anniversary. 

They go on a nice date at Nathaniel’s restaurant. His mom retired 5 years ago and left it to Nathaniel. It’s useful for times like this.

* * *

  
  


_ Age 82 _

They both knew this day would come. Nathaniel had been getting steadily worse for the past 6 months, eventually, he wouldn’t be able to hang on. Still, Marc can’t help crying as those  _ blue, so blue _ eyes became dull.

Desperately, Marc picked up a mirror, looking at the blue, blue _ ,  _

_ green  _ eye.

His eyes went back to green. Nathaniel’s gone. His grip loosens. The mirror shatters. Marc is nothing without Nathaniel. Nathaniel is all he has _had_. Slowly, his gaze turns to the shards of the mirror, and picks one of them up.

_ Red. _

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
